Fate a new player
by flaming hunter
Summary: A ripple between realities happens leaving two travelers trapped inside the Fate Univers


For the first time in countless years only silence reigned supreme, in the endless void, the eternal war stopped for a brief instant. Only the image of a man holding a young girl dressed as a nun could be seen. The eternal cries of the corrupted against their will silenced, replaced by her sweet, yet powerful song.

The lost, deceived, and uncertain bore witness to the golden guiding light, accompanied by her sweet melody showing them the correct path to follow. Yet the many that sought help and search for some sort of satisfaction, as well as security, saw a man that they did not know, dressed in white-shielding them.

An impenetrable fortress, that could not be breached. Yet those so far away that could have never seen this, bore witness to it, thanks to their machines. All that hummed or as they would put it sang with joy.

Her song cleansed, the Emperor's light saved and guided, while the man protected. Yet in the battlefield, silence rang supreme from all combatants, as the man drove a Plasma Sword thru a krom berzerkers skull. /0MyyK5DRmkk

At the sight of this the last remaining demons charged with even greater fury, yet even their advance was stopped as the young girls' song cleansed the world around her. Yet be it by mans bad luck or the Emperor's exhaustion, their act of valor drove the attention of entities much greater than themselves, to them.

From the Nekron Tire, the sight of flesh over their living metal bodies filled them with joy and fear. The Humans had found a way to turn them back but were stopping the process half way thru, this act alone was an insult. Yet they felt no rage, for once in countless ages they felt a spark of life, one that they would take back and keep soon enough.

The Eldar saw their Goddess of Healing, escape her imprisonment by piggyback on the songs cleansing energies as they weakened Nurgle the Chaotic god of Diseases. The moment she was free, she instantly hid away in a Craft World headed to the planet.

The Orks felt themselves weaken, as the great WAA was calmed for the first time in ages.

Yet in all of this, it was the Four great powers of the Warp, were that most affected. Seeing as this one act that echoed thru the material world, was being transmitted into the Warp by the Humans Corps Emperor.

A song composed of countless healing spells, each one cleaning, calming dispersing their tremulant held on the Warp. Each note either cleansed and freed a soul or it would destroy one of their minions. This alone wouldn't have been an issue had the Emperor not taken advantage of it and used what he knew as well, amplifying the effects.

They had lost complete millenniums worth of souls all absorb by the Corps Emperor, who now saved them all. As the battle ended the young girl ran to the man, who was now covered in blood and hugged him as they both banished from the spot they stood on.

From that day forth they would be remembered as saints, the Humans and many Alien races that believe they're somewhere in the Warp, until the day they returned to cleanse the people once again.

][]

In a forest in an unknown land, two people can be seen walking; one was a long silver hair, blue-eyed girl, dressed in a white Nuns' outfit, that could pass for no older than twelve or someone in her early teens. The other was a man around the age of twenty, he wore a black colored dress shirt, white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Had he had his hair combed he would pass as presentable, sadly for the people that knew him, that would never be the case.

The man truly hated combing his hair, yet at the same time, he outright refused to cut it all off.

''It's hot and I'm tired.'' the girl said

''...''

Seeing as her companion didn't hear her or just plain ignored her, she puffed her cheeks and repeated. ''It's hot, I'm tired carry me.'' she said

The man in front of her stopped and kneeled down showing her his back. ''Hop on, I'll give you a piggyback ride. I'll need my hands if we run into more of those things, so you'll have to make do with this. Is that okay with you.'' he asked, his voice hushed down to a whisper

She paused for a moment, not once did she believe he would really carry her. But at last, she was too tired and so she slowly put her arms around his neck, she felt his hands, cup her hind side yet she sensed no ill intent. As her legs passed to the front of his waist, she felt herself be picked up and just like that they began to move again.

''You're heavy, you know that.'' he said

She frowned at his statement ''Look who's talking, you have a stomach that people would say looks like Santa's.'' she answered back

''Hey, I only way one-eighty, besides who's carrying who here.'' he answered, before pausing again landing in an awkward silence. ''Hey girl, I'm sorry, you know for getting you involved in this.'' he said with a tired, yet grim voice.

''It's okay.'' she said ''By the way who are you? and what were you doing in the city, when I ran into you? and how are we jumping from place to place?'' She asked one question immediately after the other.

''My name is Max and I'm a Human from Earth. But not the Earth you know.'' he said, as he kept walking with the sun's rays hitting his face, and the surrounding trees and plants leaves scratching and moving as he passed them.

''You're going to find this hard to believe but I'm from another dimension.'' he said before being cut off.

''Naw duh, we just fought an army of demons, on a planet I didn't even know existed, of course, that was another dimension'' she said, her voice having a hint of fear, under her childlike overconfident attitude

He smiled at her rant. ''Well let's see if you count my home dimension, this would be my fifth jump, but if you don't, I guess you could say it's the fourth world I visited.'' he answered, as he continued to walk

''Wait, if we go by that logic. Let's see, home, then the one with all the demons, then this one, that would mean this is my third world.'' she said, with a hint of excitement, and a hint of worry

''Yep, that sounds about right.'' he answered

''So what were you doing in Academy City?'' she asked

Pulling out a small cylinder that contains a red liquid. ''Getting my hands on this, it's called deep blood.'' he said, with a hint of pride in his voice

''Listen before you go judging me, you saw what we just went up against, so yeah I needed to get my hands on this.''

''The ability to kill an entire army of Vampires, with a single shot and all I have to do is make sure no one ever knows I have this.'' he said, as he looked at the red liquid, that almost seemed purple in its container

Even as her eyes first laid sight to the small flask, she felt the need to ask. ''Did you kill.'' He immediately cut her off

''No, all I did was get a needle and took out one dose. Hell, I took her to the doctor myself. If I remember correctly, that's when you ran into me.'' he said

''Sorry about that.'' ….. ''So you said that this was your fifth world, so how were the other three? she asked

''Let's see, my Earth is pretty much average we have space travel, virtual reality and the internet. Were pretty much average, the one after that, well the truth is I don't know. I was in a cave for about three hours.''

''All I did was walk around, that's when I found these babies.'' he says, as he takes out a long gray cylinder with black stripes in the center. He presses a red button on it, immediately a green light shoots out, before staying solid.

''Pretty cool huh, the other one is made out of wood and the light is yellow. They're called Light Savers, perfect for killing or cutting thru things. The thing is you can't touch the light because it will hurt you.'' he said

''Then I just jumped again and you know the rest, so tell me something now, after all, it's only fair.'' he said

She took a deep breath ''My name is Index Librarian Prohibieron, also known as the library of forbidden books.'' she introduced herself, her voice carrying a great deal of pride

''Wait so you're like a grimward or something.'' he asked

She smiled as the sight of city lights at the distance. ''No, I just read all of the Grimward's before they were destroyed. Let's see I was running away from magicians when I ran into you, so I guess I don't have to worry about them.'' She answered, as her voice sounded relieved in her realization

''Wait that's it?'' he said ''Hey Index, let's make it a rule not to tell people who you are.'' he said, as the city lights began to get closer and closer.

''I believe you and what you said about your name. Listen, I don't know how long it's going to be before we can go back to your world, but if people know that you have all that intel.'' he said before stopping ''Let's just call you Index, okay. After all, it is your name.''

''Okay, hey'' she said

''Yeah'' he answered

''I'm hungry.'' she said, as her arms tightened around him.

''Me to'' he answered ''Hold on a little bit longer, we'll be there soon .'' he tried to comfort her, as he felt her tighten her grip on him.

][]

As the warm light of day, made way for the cool light of night, did they finally reach the city, sadly for them their fifteen-minute walk thru the forest, wouldn't be their last. Every store was closing one by one and no one gave nor cared to sell them anything.

It was closing time they said, only an idiot would stay open past curfew, they said. Yet no one bothered to explain why, they were in such a rush, so they did the only thing they could and looked for a hotel\motel. Sadly their search would be fruitless as even those places were closed and locked up.

So against their better judgment, they decided to spend the night at a park they passed by, as they walked thru the city earlier. It's amazing how a warm pleasant day, can suddenly turn into a cold and windy night. The park's restroom became their room for the night, he could only stay awake, listening to the world around them. The horrors of what he had seen prevented him from resting.

He only smiled when he noticed that the white-haired Nun slept like a rock.

Yet again she had been thru a lot, whatever she did in 40K must have drained her. Still, he could feel his body begin to feel the effects of his exhaustion. Yet he didn't dare sleep, something had an entire city's worth of people spooked, granted they had only talked to a small percentage.

But the fact remains that Hotels\motels, places designed for late night stupidity, actually had their doors locked. That right there screamed danger.

Still, it was getting darker and dangerously so. The kind of dark that makes it nearly impossible to see someone coming at you until it's too late. That alone was bad, they had turned on the restrooms lights when they entered it and he would bet that the lights of the place were usually of.

He could feel the wind change, the hair on his arms were standing up, but so was hers, there was something going on. The lights began to flicker, he began to tense up, when suddenly he felt a slight tug. She had woken up, her eyes were wide open, her bright blue eyes held a determination, he didn't even know someone could have.

''It's coming from over there'' she said, as she pointed at the edge of the park.

Without thinking she ran, while he cursed under his breath. Without sleep and only an hours rest, he was most likely going to have to fight. The girl wasn't his responsibility, but he had taken her from her world. Witch made her his problem, so as he struggled to keep up with her, he took out a wooden handle and prepared to ignite the blade, should it be needed.

So as she slowed down and the wind slowly came to a halt, the body of a woman, wearing a purple robe layered bloodied on the park's road. Luckily or unluckily for them, no one was present at this hour.

''Her body's losing magic, she's going to disappear. I'll give her some'' she said, as he ran towards the woman's collapse form, only to stop when a man walked up to the fallen form of the woman.

He watched as the woman reached out to the man and instantly a light began to glow between the two, it was only after they vanished did he realize what world he was in

The bloody Fate Universe.

Unbeknownst to him, the world reacted to his arrival and this brought forth a hanged some events. A red-haired young man was not pierced thru the chess yet his fate still continued as planned. Different yet the same, as a maiden with long blond hair, blue armor, and invisible sword rose to his side.

While in another area close yet far from him and his two female companions, a man with golden hair black jacket, black pants and white shirt search thru the city streets. Having felt the silver-haired girls power, he wished to confront it and if possible claim it.

Still as these events as well as others unfolded the man himself remained entirely ignorant, as the endless fighting within the previous universe, having to carry the young girl Index on his back, along with the lack of food and the lack of sleep exhausted him.

Yet he refused to fall into his much-needed sleep, he knew what was at stake within this universe and he preferred to leave it behind as soon as possible.

So as the cool winds of the night began to banish and the cold air of twilight began to take over, only for them to immediately banish as the warm air of day took over. He was alerted by the sound of running water.

As he turned to see who it was he immediately saw Index, with her long silver hair, blue eyes splashing the cool water on her face.

As the water splashed and lifted itself into the air, by the motion of his companions he could only see how beautiful she was. Yet he knew all too well that if she remained with him she would constantly be in danger.

''I'm hungry'' said Index, as she used the paper towels to dry her hair.

He simply smiled ''Okay, let's go get something to eat.' he answered her.

The moment he said those word, her small lips immediately made the form of a smile and so the three of them made their way to one of the diners they saw the night before. Yet as they walked out of the park they were immediately met by a priest, with short spiky black hair.

''Well this is interesting. I'll see you three at the church when your ready'' he said as he walked away past them. They stood there without moving or saying a word, as the priest walked away.

''Index, from now on no matter what happens, don't leave me " he said to Index.

'In this universe, the planets have the ability to consciously create life and kill it. I'll skip the history lessons but Index, don't let anyone know who you are." he said as he left everything unexplained yet at the same time telling his companion of the danger around them

Still, as the food arrived his companion began to devour the food, slowly but surely she both ate the equivalent amount of an entire football team. While he simply looked down at his hand at the two gold coins he had and how he was forced to use one, in order to pay for their meal.

Still, the owner didn't have enough to give him back his change so they came to an agreement, his companion along with himself would eat there until they finished the amount owed to them and the man would stop feeding them when he had enough change.

Still, as he exhaled, he smiled their food situation was fixed for the moment, so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Yet as they walked thru the city the cloths Index wore attracted people's attention.

Still, they made their way towards the church.

As they stepped inside, they noticed the same priest from earlier standing in front of the Holy Altar. ''I see you came'' the priest said

''I came for the book, nothing more'' he answered, going straight to the point

As the priest took a small black book from his robe his gaze drifted towards Index in her white nuns' outfit ''I must say, I was not aware that another had been sent'' the priest said, as he handed him the book

''Whether she was sent or not, is irrelevant. I am the Master and you'd care to stay away from her and watch your eyes unless you want to lose them'' he said in the most threatening way possible

''I see. Very well enjoy the war'' the priest said, as he turned and continued with his work

As they walked out of the church Index began to talk ''That was very rude you know''

''Yeah, I know'' he answered as his eyes were met with the appearance of a black haired teen girl, with a red dress and a man with white hair and red battle trench coat. As their eyes met, he immediately put herself between Index and the two strangers.

''He's not'' Index said, only to be immediately interrupted

''I know'' he answered

''Rin what's going on'' said a young man with red short hair, accompanied by a woman with long blond hair. Before stopping and staring at him and Index as he stood protectively in front of Index.

As the tens silence took over the woman with blond hair immediately stood in front of the young man, while the white-haired man stood in front of the girl with black hair now know as Rin. As he drew both of his cylinders and ignited the lightsabers.

''Trace on'' the white-haired man said as a pair of swords appeared onto his hands, one white, one black both sporting the yin and yang signals on them. While the blond woman drew what appeared to be the wind which she held onto like a sword, the only thing visible was its handle and guard.

''So whats it's going to be. We kill each other here in broad daylight or we leave it for now'' he said as a giggle caught everyone's attention

''Well this is interesting. We were going to wait for someone to show up yet here we are isn't that right berserker.'' said a small girl with long white hair, red eyes and white shirt and pants, beside her was a hulking man with a sword made of stone and a rage unknown to man in his eyes

'ROOOR!' in an instant the battle lines were drawn and it was a free for all everyone against everyone. As Index immediately Identified the blond woman as the most dangerous one of the three enemies and began to bombard her with different numbers, that somehow were able to control the woman's movements.

Max for his part was caught in the losing side of a three on three battle. His lightsabers giving him the strength and speed he desperately needed, but at the same time, he was working with a tired body and lack of sleep. While his enemies were literally super beings.

So as he stopped the Hulking man's stone sword with his lightsabers and the white-haired man shot at them both exploding arrows. He felt his chess turn cold and the image of a war zone, one that he did not know appeared before him and his yellow saver glow red he simply screamed ''Feel the power of the dark side!'' as he unleashed a blast of electricity from his hands onto both of his opponents, before falling exhausted

Unbeknownst to him, his one-act caused the young girl with black hair and the one with white hair to immediately turn and launch an attack towards him. As a crystal sword and a purple gem were shot towards his fallen body Indexes voice echoed somehow commanding both attacks to destroy each other.

''Spell rewrite'' she said at that moment a purple magic circle enveloped him and his two companions teleporting them away. Leaving their opponents to attack each other, ironically they didn't as they were too confused as to what had happened. They simply chose to turn and walk away vowing to kill each other later.

Back at the city parks restroom

Index watch helplessly as Max curls up in pain, as the devil's fingers begin to form thru his wrists all the way up to the tip of his fingers. Normally this would have never happened, had Max himself been a Force wielder.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, tho the lightsabers did grant him enhanced speed, reflexes, and strength, Max himself was only using it. Similar to how one uses a car to run over things, he was just using it, not truly wielding it. So the moment he allowed himself to truly channel the force, his body could not take it and as a result he as now in a grave position.

As he curled himself into a ball, do to the sheer agony he was in, Index could do nothing more than simply watch over him and pray he would live. Even as the drops of sweat fell from his forehead, Max could only grit his teeth and cry out in pain, as any movement was multiplied a thousandfold.

The young girl could barely utter a word they began to hear Max's exhausted voice begin to chat a set of words that even they had never heard of before.

''Pace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The force shall free me.'' Max said as he wheezed every word out, causing Index who was connected to him to look at him worriedly. Thoe the power he was channeling wasn't evil per say, it had the unquestionable ability to drive its wielder insane. She had seen it plenty of times before.

Her connection toMax allowed her to feel what he felt and in that moment of desperation, she felt an overwhelming rage, loss and regret coming from him. Immediately after that he used his lighting and forced both the likes of Archer and Berserker to their knees. For a Human Max was powerful, but what use was such power if it killed him in the process.

Index ran to the restroom sink and wet her Nun's hood and taking it to Max as it dripped with water.

As she saw this the realization that they didn't have anything on them dawned on her. So as Max drank from the cloth Index provided she began to wonder who these two really were. Yet her thoughts were stopped as Max began to speak once again.

'' There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death there is the force.''

Even as the words left Max's mouth, Index could feel both powers working against each other, one cared only for itself, while the other moved where it needed to be. Neither good, neither evil. Both easily capable of driving their wielder insane.

A common ground needed to be found, less Max is lost, Index for her part was about to try and use her own knowledge of magic to try and guide him. Even with her own mysterious power that allowed her to command others magic, she still prayed to the forgotten God's.

No more like she prayed to the God.

She was about to begin her chant when a third power made itself known.

''There is no Dark side, nor Light side, there is only the force. I will do what I most to keep the valance. There is no good, without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish.

There is passion, yet peace serenity. Yet emotion chaos, yet order there is no dark side, nor light side. There is only the force.'' Max said as his breathing calmed and held itself, even as his heart rate slowed down and he began to open his eyes.

Index immediately throws her arms around him.

Relax kid, I'm okay but I won't do that again. Don't worry'' Max said as he stared out the restroom window noticing that it was now getting dark

''How long?'' he asked

''I know, that thing nearly killed me. Worst of all, we now have three sides gunning for us. This place is to in the open, we need a better hiding spot.'' Max said as he began to shutter along with Index.

''Looks like it's almost time for us to leave'' Max said as he looked at Caster


End file.
